


Death + Commitment

by NeoCortex



Series: Writer's Block Word Challenge [4]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossover ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoCortex/pseuds/NeoCortex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is an old friend and Commitment is scary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death + Commitment

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part of a Crossover Fusion type deal. On Tumblr I run a multitude of RP blogs and my muses will feature in each and everyone of these stories.  
> These are word promt challenges that help me to keep writer's block at bay. Friends have picked a word or words and one of two of my muses and I must write a short piece using those characters and words.  
> So here is the first one.
> 
> Enjoy~  
> NeoCortex~

**Jack was no stranger to Death. Hell, he'd died regularly enough that he and Death were practically old friends.**

**And he wasn't no stranger to Commitment either. But only one of those things actually scared him.**

**But that fear of commitment didn't stop him from asking, "Michelle, will you marry me?"**


End file.
